Geno
Geno is a side protagonist in Cysti. He is twins with Cide, yet he is the younger of the two. Appearance Geno is average size, standing at an even 6 feet. He has shoulder length white hair, usually is shirtless, muscular, and always wears a goofy grin on his face. When he first appears in Cysti, he is wearing a pure white robe, which he quickly tears off to reveal him only wearing his favorite pair of ripped jeans. Personality Geno is easy going and comical. He tends to break the fourth wall many times with no regards to anyone. He's confident, laid-back, and favors cookies and chimichangas, though the latter gives him horrible gas/explosive diarrhea. He tends to eat chimichangas before a battle, though he doesn't do this on purpose, which usually leads to a comical outcome. As previously stated, Geno is the younger to Cide, which causes him to look up to Cide as a big brother. They both have an Irish heritage, which is apparent whenever they speak. Geno's accent is a bit thicker than Cide's, due to Geno not having enough time to acclimate to the American lifestyle and ways of speaking. Five years before the story of Cysti, Geno and Cide were mercenaries. They recieved a botched contract that was a trap, yet neither of them saw what was coming. Geno died in the fray, his soul being sent to heaven. Upon arriving, he immediately caused a ruckus, wanting to go back to Earth to help his brother. When he found out he couldn't, he decided to live it up in heaven. However, by the end of the first week, he found himself very bored. All of the angels in heaven secretly hated Geno. He was loud, obnoxious, and none of them could figure out why or how he had found his way past the pearly gates to begin with. So, when Cide performed the ritual to bring Geno back to Earth, none of them objected or tried to intervene. Instead, they actually helped the process along. As with Geno, his final words to all of the angels was "Later, bitches!". Abilities Geno has the natural ability to "Ghost", or become ethereal for five seconds at a time, with a one second recharge time. In this state, he can not harm or be harmed. He can do things like walk through walls, become invisible, have objects pass through him, and so on. Anything he touches and wishes for it can also have the same ability. As per all angels, Geno also gained the ability to use soundwaves as a weapon. However, unlike most angels, Geno doesn't use this in the form of a musical instrument, however, he simply rubs his daggers together to create a screeching sound which causes shockwaves to go forth from him. Geno, if he wanted to, could level an entire city using this ability. Along with his supernatural abilities, Geno also uses 9 long, thin daggers when he fights. He holds the daggers in his joints, namely knees, hands, elbows, armpits, and one in his mouth. He jumps and flips around, more or less becoming a human buzz-saw. His movements are erratic and unpredictable, even to him. Quotes "It feels so good to be back!" "Hey! If I thought with my brain, I wouldn't have such a huge fan-base!" "Ooooh, I love chimichangas! But I wonder if they'll ever invent other flavors, like a cherry flavor..." "Wait, wait, wait. So we're fighting enemies that are named after the Cardinal Sins? That's SOOOO original." "What? You think I have a quippy quote for this situation? Nope!" "Wait...Oh God...No no no!!! Can we pause this fight for juuuuust one second, please?" - Geno beginning to have diarrhea before his battle with Wrath. "MY ASS IS SPEWING FLAMES!!!" "Y'know that annoying song that gets stuck in your head and won't go away so you start singing it and singing it and never stop which causes everyone around you to become annoyed which then causes you to lose your job and then your wife leaves you for that song because she's become addicted to it as well but before she leaves you you find her in bed with that song and she says that she can explain everything but you're so angry that you grab a gun and shoot her but don't shoot that song because the song jumped out the window and called the police which caused you to get sentenced to a 25-to-life in prison because you shot your wife and you spend the rest of your life being raped by a large Chinese man named Mr. Bubbles and your jell-o stolen by a group of white extremists while your wife becomes inpregnated by that song and then the song leaves her and starts the process all over? Yeah, I'm like that song." "Heeeey! You have a metal claw hand now? That's awesome!! Do you ever...You know...Accidentally wipe with that hand, though?" - Geno talking to the new Wrath. "It seems to me like you have quite a bit of deep-seeded childhood trauma, most likely stemming from sexual abuse. So tell me...Did your mommy tell you that you were special before she touched you?" - Geno to Dark Surion.